


Just one night

by Fictionobsessed



Category: Hollyoaks, jarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionobsessed/pseuds/Fictionobsessed
Summary: The night Harry had sex with James for 10k.





	Just one night

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote some jarry smut, forgive me😂 don’t read if this isn’t your sort of thing. Comments welcome!

James closed the door and turned the lock, “better safe than sorry, don’t want anyone walking in on us” he grinned. A wide smile of victory plastered across his face. James was hungry for Harry and this both excited and scared Harry. He hadn’t been with another man who wasn’t Ste.

James moved closer to harry, his hand cupping Harry’s face, he looked straight into his eyes, refusing to let harry avoid his gaze as he had a habit of doing, “you don’t need to be nervous, I want you to enjoy this” James smiled. He grabbed Harry’s shirt, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. His hand gliding down Harry’s chest before grabbing his waist with one hand, pulling him into a passionate messy kiss.

The dizziness welled up in Harry’s head as James pulled him even closer deepening the kiss. The clash of their tongues together sent shivers through his body. It shocked him how much he was really enjoying this.

“Wait” Harry abruptly pulled away, “I..” he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. _Tell him you can’t do this, it’s not fair on Ste._ He knows it’s what he should have said but instead he dived back into the kiss, pushing his intrusive thoughts to the back of his mind.

“Now don’t go bailing on me” James whispered as he planted kisses all over Harry’s neck, “..and don’t pretend you don’t truly want this”

He shoved Harry onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing his chest whilst Harry let out soft moans. His cheeks flustered as James made his way to Harry’s nipples, kissing and licking them. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he bit back a moan.

Harry reached for the older mans shirt and pulled it off. He traced his hand up James’s back taking it all in. Any sense of morals and reality slowly leaving him. But the reluctance crept in, his mind had a way of intruding on him constantly. _I’m doing this for Ste. That is the only reason_. He repeated in his head.

James pulled away, keeping his gaze on Harry. His eyes were dark with lust, his cheeks flustered and lips swollen. James smirked at the sight of Harry beneath him. He had completely succumbed to him. Even if the nerves still remained.

He began taking off Harry’s trousers and then his own in a rush. He placed a hand over Harry’s pants, feeling how big and hard he was “mm fuck” James moaned. He pulled off Harry’s pants, planting kisses on the inside of his thighs. Harry closed his eyes, completely exposed to James now.

James then pressed down onto him pulling him close. “Ah..” Harry moaned at the sensation of their naked bodies pressed together. “You’re so fucking sexy” James breathed into his shoulder. Harry shuddered at James’s words. “Fuck me then” he muttered back.

James smiled, “oh not yet, I’m gonna take my time with you” he flipped Harry over and cupped his bum with his hands making Harry gasp. He started kissing Harry’s bum making his way to his entrance. “What are you doing?” Harry gasped.

“Relax. I’m going to make you feel good!” James grabbed Harry’s cheeks, plunging his mouth onto Harry’s hole, he started kissing him, and then sucking. He tasted and felt as good as he expected. “Oh god Harry” he breathed before diving back in, his nails digging into Harry’s cheeks as he kept Harry steady.

“It feels so good” Harry muttered, his face buried into the sheets. He let out whimpering cries as he rocked back and forth on James, “please..don’t stop!!” He cried out. His body trembled as he latched onto the bed, hands digging into the sheets trying to keep steady.

Harry’s cries turned James on more, grunting into harry he pulled the younger man even closer. “You like this don’t you? Hmm”

James let go of Harry abruptly and started easing a finger into him, “ahh yes” Harry immediately bouncing on it eagerly. James added another finger, speeding up in and out of harry. “Please just fuck me!” Harry groaned but James just smirked, relishing in how desperate he was making this boy feel.

As soon as he felt like how was on the edge, only then he reached for a condom on the bedside stand and put it on swiftly. He lined himself up, and began slowly pushing his already hard, throbbing cock into Harry. Harry’s body shaking at the sensation, “oh god yes, take me!” He cried out.

James closed his eyes as he pushed himself all the way into Harry. He felt like ecstasy but the night was only beginning. James could feel the sweat seeping down his face as he picked up the pace, thrusting himself in and out of Harry. Muffled moans becoming louder and louder.

“You feel so fucking good” James moaned loudly as Harry began to rock himself back, pushing himself deeper onto James’s cock. “Oh yes work it harry”, james wiped his forehead, and pulled Harry’s bum further up holding him against him so that harry could feel all of James inside him. 

“Please let me ride you!” Harry gasped, his cock throbbing letting out out pre cum all over James’s sheets.

James pulled out of Harry before he had the chance to cum. He pushed James down onto the bed, and lined himself up with James’s cock and sinked down onto it. Rocking back and forth. James’s eyes flickered with overwhelming desire, he immediately trailed his hands down Harry’s chest, feeling his abs and then playing with his already hard nipples.

“Yes take it..” James moaned as Harry picked up the pace, bouncing up and down. Shockwaves sent through James’s body as he felt himself pulsing in Harry. He was close and by the feel of Harry’s trembling body, he knew Harry was close too.

Harry rocked back and forth on James, “you feel so big and good inside me” James bit his lip at Harry’s dirty words. This beautiful young man being so dirty was pushing him to the edge.

James sat up pulling harry close to him, Harry put his arms around James’s back as he continued to rock him, their moans getting louder as they were both reaching climax. Harry nestled his head into James’s shoulder, letting out heavy moans and sighs that sent shivers through James’s body. “Oh god I’m so close” he cried into James’s skin. He traced his hands down James’s back, enjoying the proximity of their bodies together.

Their breaths and moans sped up as they both came, clinging to each other at the feeling of shockwaves through their bodies.

They both collapsed onto the bed. Harry immediately turned away from James refusing to look him in the eye, but James didn’t shift his gaze, his eyes fully scanning Harry’s body. He reached over and gave Harry’s cock a final few strokes, Harry closed his eyes as he could feel himself coming again into James’s hand. The older man flipped him over to look at him, “Wow. Turns out you’re not as innocent as you look” he smirked, fixated on Harry’s clearly turned on expression.

The next morning, Harry awoke hazily scanning the room as his vision started to become clearer. He looked down, their bodies entwined in James’s sheets. The room was a mess, pillows and blankets scattered across the floor. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, it was proving difficult to fully wake himself up.

He scanned the floor for his clothes and began getting dressed slowly. “Leaving so soon?” James said, his eyes fixated on Harry as he got dressed. He reached out and moved his hand down Harry’s back. Harry shuddered him away refusing to look at the older man.

“Oh don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy last night” James smiled, “because my bed sheets would disagree”

Harry rolled his eyes but refused to turn around, better to pretend James wasn’t there than to face the fact he’s done what he never thought he ever would, he’s cheated.

“Fine! if that’s how you want to play it!” James got up abruptly, reaching for his robe, “I’m gonna go make coffee, the money will be waiting for you in the living room”

Harry let out a huge sigh as James left. He knew he wouldn’t be able to look anyone in the eye after last night.


End file.
